I Need You
by Sab-Luthor
Summary: don't keep secrets from your lover. chlex


I NEED YOU  
  
TITLE: I Need You

AUTHOR: Sab-Luthor chlex9online.fr

PAIRING: Chlex well DUH!!!

RATING: EVERYBODY so G

SUMMARY: well I'm not good at that Lex keep secrets from her, Chloe was gone and...you know what just read the story its better. The song is "everything" Lifehouse. No spoiler

CATEGORY: romance maybe a little against I think

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Anybody belong to me not even the song. I just borrow them for a moment. Be nice with me. Its right I wrote some fics but all in French. This is the first one in English. English is not my maternal language so you can find some mistakes...ok a lot of mistakes around please forgive me. BUT I WANT FEEDBACK PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT AND IF NOT TELL ME ANYWAY I WANT TO KNOW. IF MY ENGLISH SUCK GO AHEAD AND DON'T BE AFRAID  
  
Lex was thinking about a woman who had entered his life like a hurricane and disturbed his entire universe for the better. This snarky blonde reporter who had a great way with words had become all he cared about. He couldn't eat, work, dress, drive nor even walk without thinking about her. The morning he wake up with her face and smile in mind. He drifts to sleep with her face and smile in mind too. She was an obsession, but man what a wonderful obsession she was. He found in her an equal, a woman who could rival his intellect, a woman who was not afraid of telling him what she thought even if this didn't please him. If he was wrong she was there to correct him and tell him to do this way because it would be better, if he was right and do something good she was there to congratulate him. She saw beyond the Luthor name, it takes only a word from her to make come up on the surface the good side in him as the bad side (sorry for this bad, bad, bad English but I didn't know how to translate it). She was in no point like the others bimbos he dated. She cared about him as he did about her. BUT he was afraid, afraid of betrayal, afraid of being hut again as he was with Helen. Helen's betrayal broke him apart, he loved her with all his being, he was totally sincere with her, he had no secrets to her AND she betrayed him nonetheless. He was so sure she loved him but he was wrong and now it was difficult to open up entirely. So he didn't want to open up completely to Chloe afraid of letting his barriers fell and being hurt again even if some barriers were already broken by the blond spitfire. She was after all a reporter and was capable of everything for a good papers so why not faking to love him. He knew it was ridiculous and he couldn't force himself from thinking the worse.  
  
Lex was so engrossed in his thought that he didn't even hear a knock on the door. A frightened butler entered the office and cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr Luthor. There is Miss Chloe Sullivan here to see you"  
  
"Well show her the way Bruno. Don't you know by now Chloe is my girlfriend" asked as a matter of fact.  
  
"Yeah, I know Mr Luthor. But I thought it would be better if I came to tell you that Miss Sullivan is a bit umm... out of her mind, angry, in I think she is..." he was cut by a growl  
  
"In fact I'm furious and beyond furiousness may I add"  
  
"Chloe, what happened? What's your problem?" asked Lex clearly concerned  
  
"My problem. MY PROBLEM. YOU.ASK.WHAT.IS.MY.PROBLEM. AH!! I have no problems mister. YOU on the other hand will have one"  
  
"But..." he couldn't finish his sentence, he was cut by Chloe  
  
"NO BUT. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME LEX? HOW? Didn't you have faith in me?" asked Chloe as tears began to show on her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about Chloe? I don't understand. Of course I have faith in you"  
  
"What I'm talking about? You asked me WHAT? Here. Read this and tell me if you have faith in me again" she said throwing the paper in front of him. "I'm talking about that Lex. How can you do that to me?" asked Chloe again clearly hurt.  
  
On the paper we can read an article dealing about Lex and Bruce Wayne  
  
'Lex Luthor CEO of Lexcorp and Bruce Wayne CEO of Wayne enterprise had just signed a contract to amalgamate their enterprises. It's been two months since the two billionaires' works together in the dark on a project on the scientist field. We don't know precisely what it is but we can expect a wonderful surprise at the end knowing the two of them.'  
  
Lex finished to read and understood why Chloe was furious. She was after all a reporter and he didn't go to her. Damn she was HIS girlfriend and a great reporter with that so why?  
  
"Chloe wait, please. I can explain"  
  
"Don't Lex. You don't have to. I understand you don't have faith in me? It's my entire fault I thought you were different than the Lex Luthor made by the tabloids. But I was wrong" she said sadly "I wish you to find someone you can love enough to be entirely sincere with because apparently I can't be this one. I thought I could, I wish I could but I failed and it hurt. I want you to know that I'm going to accept the offer made by the Daily Planet. Goodbye Lex. I love you"  
  
And with that Chloe storm out of the office crying. Letting a perplex Lex with a mouth wide open. Several minutes later, Lex comes to his mind and began to cry.  
  
"Chloe..." whispered Lex.  
  
He was there, thinking about the woman of his life. She has left his existence for ever. Everything was idyllic, their couple was seen by the others as the loveliest most amazing and in love couple. In fact it was the most marvellous couple that Smallville had ever known. Everybody envied them and was happy for them at the same time.  
  
Find me here  
  
when speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
you are the light  
  
that's leading me  
  
to the place where  
  
where I find peace again  
  
They would love to find somebody to love and be loved like those two love each other. But as you know all good things must come to an end. The old saying was true and Lex and Chloe are not an exception. Chloe has just gone out by this door and at the same time out of his life. The same door through which one she entered in his life. She came for an interview and he knew at the moment she put a foot on the floor and through a snarky on his face that he fell madly in love with her. But alas she was gone and he wasn't capable oh keeping her at his side.  
  
You are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting  
  
you are the life to my soul  
  
you are my purpose  
  
you are everything  
  
Why did he have to keep secrets from her? Why?  
  
Their life was marvellous, they were so happy so Why? Maybe he was afraid, maybe he didn't want to give her a reason to leave his life. She was the first woman except his mother who he was and not for his money, his reputation, his power and connections. She loved Lex and not the Luthor name.  
  
Now he was alone in his cold and unwelcoming office, this same office where with only one smile from his heart could warmed up and the office at the same time. But now the warmth was gone as Chloe was.  
  
And how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
yeah  
  
Suddenly he stood up grabbed the keys of his car, his coat and rushed out of the mansion. He entered his car, put his foot down and in no time he was gone to find Chloe and hoping he could change her mind and if it was necessary begged her not to leave him.  
  
Once he had arrived to the airport Chloe was sitting on a chair waiting for her plane. She was engrossed in her coffee cup. Lex saw her and smile light up his pretty face 'god she is gorgeous' he thought. He made his way through the crowd and then towards Chloe with only one thought, to make her come back with him, to him. He needed her, he needed her love, he needed to love her and NOW he knew that. It was a fact Chloe was his breath, he couldn't live without her. Now he was in front of her. But she was like in trance with unshed tears. His heart constricts at this vision and he couldn't wait anymore.  
  
you calm the storms  
  
you give me rest  
  
you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall  
  
you still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away  
  
would you take me in  
  
would you take me deeper now  
  
"Chloe?" he called her  
  
She didn't move  
  
"Chloe" he repeated and touched her shoulder.  
  
She startled by the touch and her gaze fixed on him  
  
"L...Lex? It's you?" she asked, unbelieving what she saw.  
  
The man who broke her heart was in front of her. His hand in his pants' pocket. He didn't take it any longer.  
  
"Chloe don't....don't leave me please." And how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
"Why? Lex. Why did you do that? Didn't you have faith in me? Did you think I was stupid enough to betray you? I love you Lex I will never do such a thing like that never. Not even for an article damn not even to win a Pulitzer."  
  
'cause you're all I want  
  
you are all I need  
  
you are everything  
  
everything You're all I want  
  
you are all I need  
  
you are everything  
  
everything  
  
"I know that Chloe. But I don't know why I did it all I know is I can't live with you Chloe I love you like I never loved in my all life. You are the most precious person in my life, I need you. You are the first woman who see in me the man who I am and not the bank account. You made me realise that I deserve to be loved you showed me how to be a good person and I will forever grateful. But if you go away, if you leave me now all this, all the good in me will be consumed YOU are my light in the obscurity you are my good side you are my angel. I love you Chloe and I will always do. Come back with. I swear I will never keep secrets from you. You are everything to me Chloe come with back with"  
  
And how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
and how can I Stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better any better than this  
  
Chloe was crying. She loved him, god yes she does.  
  
"I love you too Lex"  
  
"Is that a yes" he asked with a grin plastered on his face  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
'cause you're all I want  
  
you are all I need  
  
you are everything  
  
everything


End file.
